This invention relates to a device for suspending articles such as umbrellas from one's luggage in a convenient, simple and easily releasable manner.
A recurrent problem for travelers is carrying an umbrella along with luggage such that the umbrella is available quickly and conveniently during inclement weather periods yet does not present an inconvenience or burden when not needed. Generally, umbrellas are now carried either in one's hand or suspended from one's arm or on occasion laterally positioned on the top surface of luggage between opposed upwardly extending loop carriers when such construction is present or simply simultaneously grasped by one's hand that is also engaged with the luggage handle. Various other ways of carrying an umbrella or other long narrowly-shaped articles are encountered when observing other travelers, but non present the convenience, simplicity, and operative ease that is required for such task.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a device could be provided which enables the traveler to suspend such umbrella or other article from the luggage in a reliable yet simple manner. In addition, it would be convenient if such device could be quickly yet securely releasably connected to the article being carried and to the luggage in a simple, convenient manner. The present invention accomplishes these various desirable attributes in such a convenient, secure and reliable manner by a device which is generally unobtrusive and further can be fashioned simply and inexpensively from available materials.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for suspending laterally extending articles such as an umbrella from articles such as luggage having a pair of laterally spaced suspension points formed by a member such as a handle, said device comprising a centrally disposed generally planar base having opposed inner and outer surfaces and upper and lower edges and wherein said inner base surface is provided with a pile covering from a loop and pile connector set, a material web downwardly longitudinally extending from the lower edge of said base, said web adapted to be upwardly inwardly turned upon itself to form an encircling loop through which such article is adapted to laterally extend, said web terminating in a laterally extending band having at least portions of the inner face thereof provided with the loops of said loop and pile connector set whereby said web may be maintained in its article encircling position by the grasping interaction of said loop and pile connector set, said device further including a pair of separate straps each having a first end and a second end with said first ends attached to said base at laterally separated locations proximal the opposed side edges thereof and adapted to upwardly extend from said base so as to separately encircle said article suspension points and be turned down so as to create a pair of separate loops, the second end terminal surfaces having loops for loop and pile connection to the pile of the inner surface of said base whereby said device is releasably suspended from said article.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.